I touch myself
by Hasifu
Summary: I want you to love me Harry x Draco
1. I touch myself

Kapitel #03: I want you above me

_Sein selbstbewusster Gang. Seine silbernen seidigen Haare, die ihm manchmal widerspenstig ins Gesicht fielen. Sein Blick aus stahlblauen Augen, der mich schon so oft fixiert hatte. Seine Stimme, die wie Schmirgelpapier über meine Haut strich. Sein Lächeln, dass er manchmal den Mädchen schenkte, aber sicher niemals mir.__  
__Sein Nacken, den ich so oft im Zaubertrankunterricht vor mir hatte, eingerahmt von der Schuluniform, sodass der Kontrast zwischen dem schwarzen Umhang und seiner blassen Haut nur noch mehr hervor trat._

Meine Finger wanderten wie von selbst meinen Körper entlang und ich stellte mir vor, es wären Seine. Wie er mich umfing, sein Atem über meine Brust strich. Wie er mich mit beharrlichen Bewegungen komplett auszog. Wie ich nackt unter ihm lag und wartete, was er mit mir tun würde. Meine Hände gingen tiefer, unter mein Shirt und schließlich…  
Als ich mich selbst berührte, hatte ich die ganze Zeit sein laszives Lächeln vor Augen. Seinen makellosen Körper, den ich noch nie gesehen hatte, ihn mir aber verdammt gut vorstellen konnte. Ich stellte mir vor, wie er mich anfasste und mir diese Gefühle verschaffte.  
Und als ich es nicht mehr aushielt, als meine Fantasie mich von der Klippe gestoßen hatte, da hörte ich sein Flüstern in meinem Ohr.

Hinterher fühlte ich mich furchtbar, wie immer. Es war doch nicht zu glauben: Ich holte mir einen runter und dachte dabei an meinen Erzfeind. An meinen gut aussehenden, splitternackten Erzfeind.  
Seufzend wischte ich die Beweise weg und versuchte zu schlafen. Der körperliche Druck war nun zwar weg, aber der Seelische war geblieben.  
Seit nun schon fast drei Monaten quälte ich mich mit diesen Gedanken. Und ich hatte das Gefühl, es wurde immer schlimmer. Als ich endlich Schlaf fand, war draußen schon das erste Morgengrauen zu sehen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde es nicht besser. Erst Frühstück in der großen Halle, wo ich vermutlich wieder diesen Jungen vor der Nase hatte und danach auch noch eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, wo der Grund meiner schlaflosen Nächte vor meiner Nase rum lief.  
„Wasn los Alter?", fragte Ron. „Schlecht gepennt?"  
„Mmmh…", machte ich und suchte die große Halle unauffällig nach dem blonden Slytherin ab. Er war noch nicht da. Sehr gut.  
Vielleicht konnte ich schnell essen und dem Unheil wenigstens bis zum Unterricht entkommen.

Ich hatte mich gerade zwischen Ginny und Ron gesetzt und mir einen Toast und Marmelade genommen, als das Unheil geradewegs auf mich zukam.  
„Na, Potter? Bereit für Deinen Untergang?", kam eine Stimme vom Gang hinter mir. Zu meinem Schrecken spürte ich kurze Zeit später eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.  
Ich drehte mich um – und sah in genau das paar sturmblauer Augen, die ich letzte Nacht gesehen hatte. Unwillkürlich senkte ich den Blick und sah seine Brust unter der Uniform, die oberen Knöpfe lässig geöffnet und die Krawatte gelockert.  
Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte angefangen zu sabbern.

„Potter!", herrschte Draco mich an. „Ich hab Dich was gefragt!"  
„Ahm…", stammelte ich. „Was für ein Untergang?"  
Draco starrte mich irritiert an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann fing er an zu Lachen.  
„Alles klar, Potter, Du solltest vielleicht mal mehr schlafen, dann wird Deine Reaktionszeit auch wieder besser. Und tu das besser bald, sonst gewinnen wir am Sonntag innerhalb von 3 Minuten."

Er schenkte mir noch ein überhebliches Grinsen und stolzierte davon, um sich genau mir gegenüber an den Slytherintisch zu setzen. Seufzend wandte ich mich meinem Frühstück zu.  
„Was war das denn eben?", fragte Ginns.  
„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte ich. „Wollte sich wohl mal wieder aufspielen."  
„So ein Widerling.", meinte Ginny und widmete sich dann ebenfalls ihrem Toastbrot.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und langte nach dem Kaffee.  
Draco hatte ja Recht, viel zum Schlafen kam ich nicht. Sein Gesicht verfolgte mich jeden Abend aufs Neue, bis ich der Versuchung nachgab und meine Fantasie spielen ließ.  
Ich hatte schon Muskelkater im rechten Arm.

Doch dabei würde es wohl auch bleiben, bis ich es irgendwie geschafft hatte, mich von Draco loszusagen und meinen Blick wieder auf Mädchen zu richten. Vielleicht würde ich das auch schaffen, wenn er nicht andauernd seinen Hintern vor mir her tragen würde. Ein sehr hübscher Hintern übrigens. Der auch in meinen nächtlichen Ausflügen vorkommt.  
Und das nicht zu knapp.

Als ich aufsah, um nach dem Zucker für meinen Kaffee zu greifen, streifte mein Blick den Blonden. Der zu mir sah. Den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt. Gedankenverloren in seinem Tee rührend. Irritiert zog ich die Brauen zusammen. Was plante der denn schon wieder.  
Plötzlich zuckte der Slytherin zusammen, er hatte bemerkt, dass er mich angestarrt hatte. Seine Wangen verfärbten sich rot und er griff ebenfalls nach Zucker, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.  
Er kippte zwei Löffel Zucker in den Tee und rührte um. Den nicht mehr benötigten Löffel leckte er ab und legte ihn auf die Untertasse.  
Langsam sah er zu mir hoch, immer noch mir roten Wangen. Ich sah, dass er schluckte. Und dann leckte er sich über die Oberlippe. Betont langsam. Geradezu lasziv.  
Wir starrten uns an, der Slytherin und der Gryffindor. Dieser Augenblick schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern. Mein Gehirn versuchte fieberhaft, diese Reaktion zu interpretieren, doch es wollte mir nicht gelingen. Es war zum Verzweifeln.  
Draco schien unsicher, ob er nun höhnisch lachen oder einfach nur lächeln sollte. Und er entschied sich – kaum zu glauben – für Letzteres. Er schenkte mir sein gewinnendes Lächeln, das Lächeln, das sonst nur den hübschen reinblütigen Mädchen zukam, die vermutlich maximal zwei Tage später bereitwillig die Beine für ihn breit machen würden, wenn er es wollen würde.

Das Ganze hatte maximal dreißig Sekunden gedauert. Mit aller Kraft, die ich hatte, wandte ich mich von dem Slytherin ab, ohne eine Regung in meinem Gesicht erkennen zu lassen. Was für ein perfider Plan war das denn nun wieder? Gedankenverloren schüttete ich Zucker in meinen Kaffee.  
„Hey Harry!", meinte Ron. „Bald ist das nicht mehr Kaffee mit Zucker, sondern Zucker mit Kaffee."  
„Oh", zuckte ich zusammen und stellte die Dose wieder auf den Tisch.  
„Was ist denn mit Malfoy los?", lachte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen Speck mit Ei. „Der sieht aus, als hätte man ihn gerade abgewiesen."  
Ich zuckte noch mal zusammen.  
„Schreckhaft heute?", fragte Hermione.  
„Mmh", machte ich zum zweiten Mal heute und schielte unauffällig zum Slytherintisch.  
Dort saß Draco, völlig teilnahmslos, zwischen Crabbe und Pansy.  
Entweder war sein Plan fehl geschlagen… oder er fühlte sich tatsächlich gerade von mir abgewiesen.


	2. I close my eyes and see you before me

Kapitel #03: I want you above me

Das war doch verrückt. Ich durfte so etwas nicht einmal denken. Draco Malfoy, ein Homo? Einer, der anderen Jungs auf den Hintern starrte? Ein Perverser wie ich? Niemals.  
Der Typ hatte ja praktisch jede freie Minute ein Mädchen an der Backe kleben.

Missmutig stocherte ich in den Resten meines Frühstücks herum.  
Der kurze Moment der Hoffnung wurde gnadenlos von meinem Verstand zerstört. _Niemals_ würde Draco Malfoy jemanden wie mich mögen, geschweige denn solche Sachen mit mir tun wie jene, die ich mir immer vorstellte.  
Hermione riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
„Harry? Kommst du?", fragte sie. „Wenn wir zu spät bei Snape sind, kriegen wir wieder Punktabzug."  
Ich nickte, schob den erst halb leeren Teller von mir weg und stand auf. Vor dem großen Tor aus der großen Halle hinaus gab es wie immer großes Gedränge, sodass wir uns einfach mit der Masse hinaustreiben ließen.  
Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir die quietschende Stimme von Pansy Parkinson.  
„Ieeeh, hier stinkt's nach Schlammblut!", tönte sie. „Dracolein, lass uns hier schnell weg!"  
Mir lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter und ich spürte, wie meine Ohren und Wangen rot wurden. Draco war hier irgendwo ganz in der Nähe. Mein Nacken und meine Arme verkrampften, als hätte man mir eine Ganzkörperklammer auf den Hals gejagt. Ich hörte mein Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen – und plötzlich seine Stimme.  
Genau hinter mir.  
„Halt die Klappe, Parkinson.", schnarrte er. „Nerv mich nicht."  
Hinter uns bahnten sich zwei rücksichtslose Siebtklässler einen Weg durch die Menge und drückten Draco gegen mich.  
Ich schnappte nach Luft. Er war direkt hinter mir. Ich konnte seinen Atem in meinem Nacken fühlen, wodurch sich die dort befindlichen Haare knisternd aufstellten.  
Seine silberblonden Strähnen strichen meine Schläfe, als er sich ein Stück vorbeugte.  
„Ich hab es mir auch schon vorgestellt…", flüsterte er.  
„Was?", erwiderte ich mit gebrochener Stimme.  
Ich drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Und da war er wieder, dieser Blick. Für einen Moment wurden seine Augen sanft, als würde der graue Eisnebel verschwinden und ein warmes tiefblaues Meer offenbaren.  
In der erdrückenden Masse aus Schülern griff er nur eine Sekunde nach meiner Hand. In der Nächsten hatte er auch schon wieder los gelassen.  
Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war dem Altbekannten gewichen. Er packte Pansy grob am Arm und zog sie aus der Menge heraus.  
Meine Kehle fühlte sich trocken an und mir war eiskalt. Ich konnte seinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel nicht deuten. War das nur ein Spiel von ihm? Eine neue Finte?  
Und was hatte er sich vorgestellt?  
Die von hinten nachkommenden Schüler hatten Hermione, Ron und mich aus der Halle hinaus gedrückt und wie liefen zehn Meter hinter Draco und Pansy den Gang zu den Kerkern entlang.  
Wie in Trance folgte ich meinen beiden Freunden zum Unterrichtsraum und setzte mich wie immer auf meinen Platz neben Ron. Anstatt jedoch meine Sachen auszupacken, starrte ich apathisch auf die Maserung des Tisches.  
„Soso, unsere Berühmtheit hält es nicht für nötig, am Unterricht teilzunehmen.", schnarrte Snape in meinem Rücken.  
Ich zuckte zusammen und registrierte nur mäßig, dass die Slytherins um mich herum kicherten. Schnell holte ich meine Sachen raus, um den Zaubertranklehrer nicht noch mehr zu verärgern.  
„Da nun alle vorbereitet sind, schlagen Sie bitte Seite 345 auf.", schnarrte Snape.  
Es folgte allgemeines Geraschel.  
„Brauen Sie bis zum Ende der Stunde den VergissNichtsTrank. Eine Probe ihres Trankes liefern sie bitte am Ende bei mir ab."  
Hermione las bereits still die Anleitung, Ron und ich zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Vermutlich würden wir es sowieso nicht rechtzeitig bis zum Ende der Stunde schaffen, was dazu führen würde, dass wir wieder einmal Punktabzug bekämen. Und nicht fertig war nicht fertig, egal ob nun eine oder fünf Zutaten fehlten.  
Also gingen wir ganz gemächlich in Richtung Zutatenschrank und kramten Blutegel, Blindschleichenhaut und Spinnenbeine hervor, die wir nacheinander klein schnitten und gemeinsam mit etwas Eulenblut in den Kessel warfen. Als Nächstes musste der trank fünf Minuten köcheln, weshalb wir etwas Zeit zum Reden hatten.  
„Sag mal Harry", fragte Ron.  
„Mh?", machte ich. Mein Blick war, unkontrollierbar, zu Malfoy geglitten. Ich schreckte zusammen und konzentrierte mich auf meinen besten Freund.  
„Was ist los mit Dir?", fragte der Rotschopf. „Du bist total schreckhaft, hängst ständig irgendwelchen Gedanken nach… ist alles ok? Bist Du krank?"  
Hermione neben uns lachte nur.  
„Was denn?", grummelte Ron beleidigt. „Ich mach mir Sorgen und Du lachst."  
„Ach Ron", erwiderte Hermione. „Du hast einfach nur keine Ahnung. Harry ist nicht krank – sondern verknallt. Stimmt's Harry?"  
Ich lief rot an und rührte in meinem Kessel.  
„Nein", antwortete ich, viel zu spät und mit rotem Kopf. „Das ist es nicht."  
„Ja klar", grinste Herm. „Du willst es uns bloß nicht verraten. Aber das kriege ich schon noch raus."  
Wenn sie das wirklich raus bekommen würde, wäre das vermutlich mein Untergang.

Am Ende der Stunde hatte es außer Hermione niemand geschafft, seinen Trank fertig zu bekommen. Seltsamerweise bekamen nur die Gryffindors Punktabzug, während die Slytherins mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln beschenkt wurden.  
Wütend wie immer nach Zaubertränke stapften Ron und ich auf den Kerkern.  
„Maaan", fluchte Ron. „Diese hakennasige Kellerassel. Ich hasse ihn! Schade, dass wir Zaubertränke nicht abwählen können…"  
Ich legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter.  
„Was soll's, Ron. Zum Glück ist diese Schikane ja nur einmal in der Woche."  
„Mehr würde ich vermutlich auch nicht ertragen… aber sag mal: stimmt das, was Hermione gesagt hat? Bist Du verknallt?"  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich denke öfter mal an die Person, aber ob das Liebe ist?"  
Wohl eher Lust. Aber das wollte ich Ron dann doch nicht erklären.  
„Hm", machte Ron. „Aber wenn Du ne Freundin hast, weiß ich es als Erster ok?"  
Ich grinste. „Klar"  
Ron lachte und schlug mir freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.  
In dem Moment ging Malfoy an uns vorbei.  
„Ach was.", schnarrte er und lächelte überheblich. „Potter ist verlieeebt. Wer will Dich schon, Scarface, hm?"  
Ich schickte einen wütenden Blick zu ihm rüber, antwortete aber nicht. Das musste ich mir dann doch nicht antun. Und er würde mich ja sowieso nicht wollen.  
Lachend und feixend setzte Malfoy seinen Weg fort.

Als ich abends im Bett lag, die dicken, schweren Vorhänge um mich herum zugezogen, die aufgrund von Nevilles penetrantem Schnarchen schalldicht verzaubert waren, ging mir Draco nicht aus dem Kopf.  
Erst seine seltsamen Äußerungen nach dem Frühstück und dann wieder so ein dummer Spruch nach dem Unterricht. Es war zum Verzweifeln.  
Trotzdem sah er wirklich gut aus, die Krawatte gelockert, das Hemd etwas geöffnet. Die enge schwarze Hose betonte seinen Hintern. Unwillkürlich musste ich seufzen, als ich an die silbrigen Haare dachte, die sein Gesicht umrahmten. Die sturmgrauen Augen. Und die Zunge, mit der er sich beim Frühstück über die Lippen geleckt hatte.  
Ich schloss die Augen und stellte ihn mir vor, wie er vor dem Bett stand. Wie er mich ansah. Und wie er sich dann langsam auszog. Quälend langsam.

_In Zeitlupe glitt der Umhang herab. Er legte eine Hand an die grüne Krawatte und lockerte sie. Öffnete ganz gemächlich den Knoten und warf sie auf mein Bett.__  
__Als ich etwas sagen wollte, legte er mir einen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.__  
__„Pssst", machte er.__  
__Dann fuhr er fort, sich zu entkleiden. Das Hemd landete achtlos am Boden. Das Mondlicht beleuchtete seine blasse Haut, sodass sie zu leuchten schien. Sein nackter Oberkörper bildete einen reizvollen Kontrast zu der schwarzen Hose und der silbernen Gürtelschnalle. __  
__Auch des Gürtels entledigte er sich, mit leisem Klirren landete die metallene Schnalle auf den Dielen. __  
__Die ganze Zeit hatte er die Augen geschlossen gehabt. Doch nun, als er langsam seine Hose öffnete, sah er mir in die Augen. Das kalte Grau hatte sich in flüssiges Quecksilber verwandelt, es sprühte Funken.__  
__Er entledigte sich dem lästigen Kleidungsstück und schlüpfte ins Bett. Er legte sich neben mich, auf die Seite, sodass er mich ansehen konnte, den Kopf auf die linke Hand gestützt.__  
__Und dann begann er, mich zu berühren.___

_Seine Hand griff in meine Haare, fuhr durch sie hindurch und strich mir ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann wanderte sie meinen Wangenknochen entlang und den Hals hinunter.__  
__Einen Moment verweilte er auf Höhe des Schlüsselbeins und zog dort sanfte Kreise.__  
__Doch nicht lang und seine Erkundung ging weiter. Er zog mir mein T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es achtlos ans Fußende. Unwillkürlich spannte ich meine Bauchdecke an, als seine Finger über meine Brust glitten. Er umkreiste die rechte Brustwarze, spielte damit und quittierte mit einem Nicken, dass sie sich verhärtete.__  
__Ich sog die Luft ein, als er lächelnd seinen Kopf neigte und meine linke Brustwarze in den Mund nahm. Er leckte daran, zog feuchte Spuren darum, sog sie in seine Mundhöhle.__  
__Meine Hände krallten sich in den Laken fest, mein Kopf fiel willenlos zur Seite. Ich keuchte, als seine Zunge, die seine Finger abgelöst hatte, tiefer wanderte.__  
__Sie umkreiste meinen Nabel und suchte sich weiter ihren Weg in Richtung Süden.__  
__Ohne zu Fragen und mit einem Ruck zog er mir plötzlich mit der freien Hand die Shorts runter. Nun lag ich nackt unter ihm, ebenso nackt wie er.__  
__Ich öffnete einen Moment die Augen und sah, dass auch an ihm dieses Spiel nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen war. Seine Erektion stand steil nach vorne ab, aufragend aus einer kleinen Schicht heller Locken. Sie waren nicht silbrig, sondern dunkler, fast verschmolzen sie mit der Haut._

_D och dann senkte Draco seinen Kopf und versperrte mir die Sicht auf seinen nackten Körper. Aber das war egal. Denn selbst, wenn er es nicht getan hätte, hätte ich jetzt die Augen geschlossen. Der blonde Slytherin war an seinem Ziel angekommen.__  
__Mit festem Griff packte er meine Erektion und begann, seine Hand zu bewegen, erst langsam, dann immer schneller, doch immer in einem gleich bleibenden Rhythmus. Ich keuchte auf, als er noch stärker zudrückte und mich somit noch schneller in Richtung Orgasmus trieb.__  
__Mit der freien Hand langte er unter mich und krallte sich in meiner Pobacke fest, meine Lenden noch näher an sich ziehend.__  
__Mittlerweile konnte ich nicht mehr still sein. Dank der schallsicheren Vorhänge konnte mich auch niemand hören – außer Draco. Ich sog die Luft ein und keuchte, stöhnte meine Lust hinaus. __  
__Plötzlich jedoch nahm er beide Hände von mir. Verwirrt öffnete ich die Augen. Er lächelte sanft – und leckte sich über die Lippen. Genussvoll schloss er halb die Augen und senkte sich wieder zu mir herunter, um mich mit ebenjener Zunge zu berühren. Er leckte an der geschwollenen Eichel, fuhr feuchte Spuren am Schaft entlang – und nahm mich schließlich ganz in sich auf.__  
__Auch seine Hände hatten ihre Arbeit wieder aufgenommen. Die Rechte pumpte zur Unterstützung seiner Zunge, während die Linke weiter oben auf Entdeckungstour ging, über meine erhitzte Haut fuhr, und mit leichtem Druck rote Spuren auf meiner Brust hinterließ.__  
__Er passte sich mir an, steigerte das Tempo seiner Hände und seiner Zunge, je mehr ich stöhnte.__  
__„Draco… ich… kann nicht mehr", keuchte ich. „Lass mich… bitte"__  
__Doch er hörte nicht auf mich, sondern fuhr fort, meine Erektion zu bearbeiten, sodass ich schließlich mit einem erstickten Schrei in seinen Mund kam.__  
__Seine Hände wurden langsamer, strichen sanft und beruhigend über meinen Körper. Schließlich gab er mich frei, schluckte kurz – und lächelte. Zufrieden. Glücklich._

Als ich schwer atmend die Augen öffnete, war ich – natürlich – allein. Seufzend langte ich nach meinem Zauberstab, um die verräterischen Flecken zu entfernen, als meine Hand nach etwas griff, das sich nicht nach Bettdecke anfühlte. Stoff, ja, aber keine Baumwolle. Eher… Satin oder Seide. Ich griff nach dem Stoffstück und zog es zu mir.  
In der Dunkelheit konnte ich jedoch nichts erkennen.  
Nun griff ich doch nach dem Zauberstab.

Lumos

Die Spitze des Stabes flammte auf und hüllte meine Umgebung in sanftes bläuliches Licht. Ich richtete den Blick wieder auf den Stoff in meiner Hand – und schnappte nach Luft, als ich die grünen und silbernen Streifen sah.


	3. I want you above me

Kapitel #03: I want you above me

**Kapitel #03: ****I want you above me**

Am Abend zuvor hatte ich gedacht, das Ganze wäre eine Ausgeburt meiner Fantasie gewesen. Draco in meinem Bett, der mir einen geilen Blow-Job verpasste und danach einfach abhaute – ja klar.

Am nächsten Morgen jedoch bekam ich schwere Zweifel, ob es nun Fantasie oder Realität gewesen war. Denn die Krawatte lag noch auf meinem Kissen. Aber vielleicht war das Ganze ja nur ein Scherz gewesen, von Ron oder Dean.

Seufzend schlug ich die Decke zurück und stand auf. Die Anderen waren alle schon mit Anziehen beschäftigt und schenkten mir nur ein kurzes ‚Guten Morgen'. Lediglich Ron drehte sich auch kurz zu mir um, grinste und fragte: „Was hast'n Du heute Nacht veranstaltet?"  
„Hm?", machte ich. „Wieso, was ist denn?"  
„Junge, Du siehst aus, als hätte Dich eine Katze angefallen.", grinste der Rotschopf.  
„Wohl eher ein Mädel mit langen Fingernägeln…", setzte Dean trocken hinzu.

Verwirrt sah ich die beiden an, bis Ron auf meine Brust deutete. Ich sah an mir hinunter und schnappte nach Luft. Auf meiner rechten Brust zogen sich drei rote Streifen über die Haut und als ich darüberstrich, schmerzte es leicht.  
„Muss mich wohl im Schlaf selbst gekratzt haben", murmelte ich und verschwand schnellstens im Bad, um mich unter die kalte Dusche zu stellen. Denn mit dem Anblick der Kratzer war auch die Erinnerung an gestern Abend wieder hochgekommen…

Als Ron, Hermione und ich in die große Halle kamen, suchte mein Blick die platinblonde Mähne des Slytherins, der mich in meinen Träumen heimgesucht hatte. Es war mir unerklärlich, wie der Kerl in meinen Schlafsaal gekommen war und es war mir ebenso rätselhaft, warum er das getan hatte, aber er war da gewesen, das stand außer Frage.

Die einzige andere Möglichkeit war nämlich, dass ich den Verstand verloren hatte und von Personen und Dingen fantasierte, die nicht existierten. Da ich mich von einem unbestimmbaren Flattern in der Magengegend mal abgesehen aber recht normal fühlte, schob ich diese Möglichkeit mal beiseite.

Mister Obercool Eisprinz von Slytherin Malfoy war natürlich noch nicht da. Er erschien meistens erst dann zum Frühstück, wenn alle anderen bereits saßen, das brachte ihm vermutlich den ultimativen Kick, wenn sich alle zu ihm umdrehten, wenn er mit seinem Gefolge in die große Halle kam. Trotzdem suchte ich noch einmal kurz den Slytherin-Tisch ab und fiel dabei kurze Zeit hinter Hermione und Ron zurück.

„Suchst Du mich?"  
Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und starrte in die eisgrauen Augen eben jenes Schlangenprinzen.  
„Ma… Malfoy, was machst Du hier?", fragte ich vollkommen perplex.  
„Lass mich mal überlegen… ja, ich glaube, ich bin hier, um zu Frühstücken.", erwiderte der und grinste überheblich.  
Ich senkte den Blick, um die peinliche Situation zu überbrücken und blieb an seinen Lippen hängen. Gerade in diesem Moment leckte der Blonde sich über die Lippen. Gebannt starrte ich seinen Mund an, dessen Ebenbild gestern Abend noch mein Allerheiligstes umschlossen hatte.  
Ich lief ernsthaft Gefahr, den Verstand zu verlieren, wenn ich da noch länger hinstarrte. Oder ich stand gleich mit einer Latte in der großen Halle, was ebenfalls unvorteilhaft wäre.  
„Macht Sinn", presste ich hervor. „Und was willst Du jetzt von mir?"  
„Du hast doch eben wie hypnotisiert zum Slytherin-Tisch gestarrt. Und ich habe Dich gerade vor einer Minute gefragt, ob Du nach mir gesucht hast, Du Nuss. Oder bist du taub?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Also?", hakte er nach. „Nach wem hast Du so sehnsüchtig Ausschau gehalten?"  
„Ich… kann Dir das jetzt nicht sagen."  
„Jetzt nicht? Aber später ja?"  
„Mmh…"  
„Okay, Weltenretter, ich bin neugierig. In der Vormittagspause treffen wir uns draußen an der alten Eiche. Ich bin neugierig, nach wem Du Dir Deinen hübschen Hals verrenkt hast…"  
„Mmhm…", machte ich, immer noch hypnotisiert von diesen Lippen. Wir er meine Haut berührt hatte. Wie er mich geküsst hatte. Absolut atemberaubend.  
Plötzlich jedoch entzog sich sein Gesicht meinem Blickfeld und er schlenderte zum Slytherintisch.  
Und ich stand immer noch da wie angewurzelt, bis mir eins klar wurde: Ich hatte gerade ein Date mit Draco Malfoy vereinbart.

Völlig paralysiert ließ ich mich neben Ron fallen und starrte auf den Tisch. Das Summen in meinem Magen hatte sich verstärkt – und mittlerweile war es sinnlos, dieses Summen auf meinen Hunger zu schieben. Dieser blonde Junge verwirrte mich und zog mich magisch an.  
Aufgeregt kippte ich mir ein Glas Orangensaft ein und stürzte es in einem Zug hinunter. Dann griff ich wahllos nach etwas Essbaren und versuchte, mich langsam wieder zu beruhigen. Draco Malfoy. Will mit mir reden. Worüber nochmal? Son Mist. Jetzt war ich so damit beschäftigt, den Kerl anzustarren, dass ich ihm nicht zugehört hatte. Ich sollte langsam echt mal lernen, mich zu beherrschen.  
Nachdenklich stöberte ich in meiner Schultasche nach dem Stundenplan und biss derweil von einer Toastscheibe ab, als meine Finger auf die seidige Krawatte stießen, die ich in meine Tasche gestopft hatte. Unauffällig sah ich hoch. Ob Zufall oder nicht: Draco trug keine Krawatte.

Der erste Block Verwandlung war wie im Flug vergangen. Zum Glück hatten wir den Kurs bei Prof. McGonagall zusammen mit den Ravenclaws, sodass ich mich ausnahmsweise auch mal auf den Unterricht konzentrieren konnte, anstatt andauernd nach diesem blonden Kerl zu schielen. Zumindest war das normalerweise so. Heute jedoch saß ich wie auf heißen Kohlen bei dem Gedanken daran, gleich auf meinen geliebten Erzfeind zu treffen. Und das auch noch allein. Ein Date. Ein Tête-à-tête. Oh mein Gott.

Als mir klar wurde, dass ich allein mit ihm sein würde, stach ich vor Schreck auf die vor mir liegende Kakerlake ein. Anstatt sie wie geplant in einen Schmetterlink zu verwandeln, puffte es vor meinen Augen und ein Schwall lila Rauch umwaberte mich und Hermione neben mir.

„Mister Potter! Das war mit Sicherheit nicht der Sinn der Übung!"  
„Tschuldigung, Professor McGonagall. Könnte ich bitte ein neues Versuchstier bekommen?"  
„Das wird sich nicht lohnen. Räumen Sie zusammen, die Stunde ist in einer Minute beendet."

Wie bitte? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das bedeutete, ich würde in weniger als zehn Minuten mein Treffen mit Draco haben!? Urplötzlich wurde mir ganz eindeutig schlecht. Vor Nervosität. Und Unsicherheit.  
„Harry?", fragte mich Hermione besorgt. „Ist alles okay?"  
Schwach sah ich zu ihr rüber und bemerkte das Schimmern um sie herum, dass von mindestens einem Dutzend leuchtender Schmetterlinge stammte.  
„Bin nur ein bisschen nervös, ich hab gleich ein… Date."  
„Das ist ja toll!", schwärmte sie. „Wer ist es denn? Deine Angebetete?"  
Ich nickte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Schließlich zuckte ich die Schultern.  
„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Auf jeden Fall bin ich nervös."  
Herm nickte verständnisvoll und zog grinsend eine kleine Phiole aus der Tasche.  
„Hier. Das beruhigt Dich etwas."  
Ich nickte dankbar und stopfte meine Federmappe in die Tasche. Dann zog ich den Korken ab und trank die rötliche Flüssigkeit mit einem Zug aus. Sofort verschwand das nervöse Gefühl in der Magengegend und das Einzige, was blieb, war dieses sanfte Summen, mit dem ich ja bereits Bekanntschaft geschlossen hatte.  
So konnte ich vielleicht sogar das Treffen mit Draco überstehen, ohne das er bemerkte, was alleine seine Anwesenheit bei mir auslöste.

Als ich durch das Portal schritt, sah ich schon von weitem, dass der blonde Slytherin bereits da war. Er saß unter der alten Eiche, hatte seinen Rücken gegen den knorrigen Stamm gelehnt und sah aufs Wasser hinaus. Langsam ging ich über den Rasen auf ihn zu, nun doch wieder mit klopfendem Herzen. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal mehr, was er von mir wollte. Ob er mich wohl auf dieses was-auch-immer von gestern Abend ansprechen würde? Oder würde er so tun, als ob nie etwas passiert wäre? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm. Seufzend trat ich an den Baum und sah ebenfalls auf den See hinaus.

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Du kommst, Potter."  
„Warum nicht? Ich hatte doch zugesagt heute Morgen."  
„Da kamst Du mir nicht gerade so vor, als ob Du auch nur ein Wort von dem verstanden hättest, was ich gesagt habe."

Ich nahm diesen Seitenstich kommentarlos hin. Später sollte ich mich noch wundern, woran es lag, dass wir uns so zwanglos unterhielten, jetzt jedoch musste ich mich zusammennehmen, um mich auf Dracos Worte zu konzentrieren und ihn nicht wie ein lauernder Löwe in der Paarungszeit anzustarren.

„Tja…"  
„tja…?"  
„Tja und nun?"  
„Wirklich eine sehr geistreiche Konversation Potter, muss man Dir lassen."  
„Danke, das nehme ich als Kompliment."

Widerwillig mussten wir beide lachen. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und versuchte, mich so zu platzieren, dass ich weder Draco berührte, noch vom Schloss aus sofort zu sehen war.

„Was ist eigentlich los?", fragte Draco schließlich leise. „Mit Dir…"  
„Worauf willst du hinaus?", erwiderte ich unsicher.  
„Du hast doch irgendwas. Bist Du verknallt?"  
„Kann ich nicht genau sagen.", murmelte ich und lief rot an.  
„Warum?"  
„Weil ich mir nicht sicher bin."  
„Wobei bist du Dir nicht sicher?"  
An dieser Stelle wollte ich nicht antworten. Wirklich nicht. Denn hier war die Grenze eindeutig überschritten, dieser schmale Grat zwischen Small-Talk und intimem Gespräch. Und trotzdem purzelten die Worte nur so aus meinem Mund.  
„Weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich diese Person liebe oder ob es einfach nur Geilheit ist."  
Erschrocken über mich selbst schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Mund und lief rot an. Draco quittierte diese Reaktion nur mit dem Heben der linken Augenbraue und fuhr ungerührt fort.  
„Und von wem reden wir hier gerade? Wen findest Du denn so geil?"  
„Von Dir… scheiße, was soll das?", rief ich unterdrückt.  
„Das dürfte das Veritaserum sein.", meinte Draco ungerührt.  
„Was bitte??", fragte ich fassungslos und starrte meinen Gegenüber an.  
„Das Veritaserum, dass Hermione in den Beruhigungstrank gemischt hat."  
„Hermione hat WAS GEMACHT?"  
„Man Potter, bist Du echt so dämlich? Hermione hat Dir Veritaserum gegeben, weil Du von allein anscheinend nicht in die Gänge kommst.", meinte Draco und grinste überlegen.  
Irritiert kratzte ich mich am Hinterkopf.  
„Und warum?"  
„Weil sie mitbekommen hat, dass Du auf mich stehst und ich Dich auch ganz interessant finde, seit ich Dich letzten Monat unter der Dusche gesehen habe. Also kam sie auf mich zu und hat mich gefragt, ob sie uns vielleicht etwas unterstützen könnte. Deine kleine Freundin ist echt ganz clever, dass muss man ihr lassen. Also haben wir uns abgesprochen. Hermione meldet Dich im nächsten Block bei Madame Sprout krank und wir können ein wenig reden… wenn Du willst."

Okay, dass musste ich erst einmal verdauen. Ich schluckte trocken und das Summen in meinem Magen schien bis in mein Herz zu reichen.  
„Dann warst Du gestern wirklich da?"  
„Wo war ich?"  
„In meinem Schlafsaal.", murmelte ich.  
„Was hab ich denn da gemacht?", fragte Draco und schien sich königlich über meine Zwangslage zu amüsieren.  
„Du hast Dich ausgezogen und mich angefasst und geküsst und…"  
Die letzten Worte presste ich nur noch stumm heraus, mein Kopf so rot wie das Banner von Gryffindor.  
„Du wolltest mir gerade sagen, dass ich Dir einen geblasen habe, Harry Potter.", meinte Draco und grinste. Er rückte ein Stück zu mir und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Und Du fandst es ziemlich geil oder?"  
Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und nickte.

Draco kicherte und pustete mir Ohr, was mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
„Soll ich es noch einmal tun?", schnurrte er und strich mir über die Brust.  
„Ja… oh bitte ja."

Schneller, als ich ‚Zischende Säuredrops' hätte sagen können, hatte Draco mich hochgezogen und durch die leeren Gänge der Schule gezerrt. Schließlich kamen wir im Kerker an, er zischte das Passwort und die verborgene Tür zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum glitt auf.

Er zog mich hindurch und schob mich innerhalb von Sekunden in sein Zimmer, dessen Tür er magisch verschloss. Dann schubste er mich gnadenlos aufs Bett und war nur Sekunden später über mir.

„Willst Du das von gestern Abend noch mal haben?", fragte er.  
„Jah…"  
„Willst Du, dass ich Dich berühre?"  
„Bitte ja…"  
„Was willst Du zuerst?"  
„Küss mich bitte.", flüsterte ich.

Ich konnte es bis dahin kaum glauben, dass das wirklich geschah. Ich wurde hier gerade mitten in der Unterrichtszeit von Mister Sexgott Malfoy persönlich verführt. Und dieses Hin und Her mit dem Fragen und Antworten machte mich auch noch ziemlich an. Ich hoffte nur, dass das Ganze keine Verarsche war, sondern dass er es ernst meinte. Und davon sollte er mich jetzt auch gleich überzeugen.

„Alles, was Du willst, mein schwarzer Engel." Zischte Draco und neigte sich zu mir hinunter. Seine Zunge leckte sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen und befeuchtete sie. Ich schloss die Augen, ganz in mein Schicksal ergeben und spürte seine Nähe über mir. Und dann spürte ich seine Lippen an meinen. Sie waren weich, warm und ein bisschen feucht. Intuitiv öffnete ich den Mund und keuchte in den Kuss hinein. Der Slytherin nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seine Zunge in meinen Mund zu stoßen und mit meiner zu spielen. Es wurde eine wilde Jagd, ein Gefecht, das unseren normalen Duellen mit Worten in nichts nachstand.

Ich griff mit meinen Händen fahrig in seine blonden Haare, verkrallte mich in seinem Nacken und zog ihn zu mir herunter. Unisono keuchten wir auf, als unsere Körper sich berührten.

„Was soll ich mit Dir tun?", keuchte Draco.  
Ich sah ihn an und überlegte. Er strich derweil mit seinen Händen über meinen Körper, auch über die schon zu erkennende Beule in meinen Jeans. Ich stöhnte auf und hatte meine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Zieh mich aus."


	4. I dont want anybody else

Draco lächelte und begann damit, mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, in einem quälend langsamen Tempo

Draco lächelte und begann damit, mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, in einem quälend langsamen Tempo. Als er endlich fertig war, bedeckte er meine Bauchdecke mit sanften kleinen Küssen, bevor er mich hochzog, um es mir von den Schultern zu streifen. Dann stieß er mich wieder in die Kissen zurück und stieg über mich. Seine Zunge malte feuchte Linien auf meinen Kehlkopf, meinen Hals, meine Brust.

Er rutschte etwas tiefer, kniete sich zwischen meine gespreizten Beine und senkte den Kopf zu meinen Jeans. Meine Erektion drückte nun schon fast schmerzhaft gegen den unnachgiebigen Jeansstoff und ich hob instinktiv die Hüften. Er jedoch drückte mich sanft wieder aufs Laken zurück und fuhr mit seiner Zunge Kreise um meinen Nabel, sog vorsichtig die weiche Haut an meinen Lenden ein. Seine Hände lagen bis jetzt untätig auf meinem Bauch; jetzt nahm er sie zur Hilfe, strich damit über meine Brust und meine Seiten.

Mit der Zunge arbeitete er sich unter die Shorts vor und leckte über die Haut, die er so erreichen konnte. Allein das machte mich geradezu wahnsinnig. Ich ließ die Kissen los, in die ich mich mit beiden Händen gekrallt hatte und langte zu meinen Jeans, um sie zu öffnen.

Als Draco das bemerkte, ließ er sofort von mir ab.  
„Was…?", fragte ich.  
Er sah mich seltsam an – und grinste.  
„Du willst Dich selbst ausziehen? Bitte. Dann musst Du aber auch den Rest alleine machen."  
Ich sah ihn ungläubig an. Er aber nickte.  
„Na los. Zeig mir, was Du tust, wenn Du an mich denkst…"

Bitte, wenn es das war, was er wollte. Ich grinste und zog meine Hände noch einmal von meinen Jeans zurück. Draco setzte sich ans Bettende und lehnte sich gegen das Fußteil, sodass wir uns gegenüber saßen.  
Ich rutschte ein Stück hoch, sodass ich halb liegend und halb sitzend in den Kissen lehnte. Dann schloss ich die Augen und blendete alles aus: Draco, die Schule, die Raum um mich herum.

Dann öffnete ich sie wieder und leckte mir lasziv über die Lippen. Langsam, Draco nicht aus den Augen lassend, fuhr ich mit der rechten Hand zu meinem Mund und begann, erst den Zeige- und dann den Mittelfinger genüsslich abzulecken, was mein Gegenüber mit einem ungläubigen Luftschnappen quittierte.

Ich ignorierte seine Reaktion und fuhr mit den angefeuchteten Fingern um meine Brustwarzen, bis diese sich verhärteten und aufstellten. Mit der linken Hand strich ich langsam aber beharrlich über die noch unter der Kleidung verborgene Erektion.

Meine Rechte wanderte langsam tiefer, glitt an die Jeans und öffnete sie. Ich hob kurz mein Becken und entledigte mich der lästigen Kleidungsstückes, inklusive Boxershorts. Beides landete mit Schwung auf dem Fußboden.

Ich warf einen Blick auf mein bestes Stück, das schon jetzt eine annehmbare Größe erreicht hatte. Mir noch einmal über die Lippen leckend, nahm ich es in die rechte Hand und begann langsam, am Schaft auf und ab zu fahren.

Erst jetzt blickte ich wieder zu Draco, der mir mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und heftig atmend gegenüber saß und mir ungeniert zwischen die Beine starrte, wo meine Hand immer noch pumpte. Ein Blick in seinen Schritt bestätigte, dass ihn meine Vorführung keinesfalls kalt ließ.  
Ich begann, meine Hand schneller zu bewegen, strich dabei immer wieder über die geschwollene Eichel und konnte nicht anders, als bei den Gefühlen, die mich überrollten, erst leise und dann immer lauter zu stöhnen.

„Gott, bist Du geil…", murmelte Draco in diesem Moment.

Schneller, als ich ‚Bei Merlins Bart' hätte sagen können, war Draco vom Bett gestiegen, hatte sich seine Klamotten vom Leib gerissen und war splitternackt wieder aufs Bett geklettert.  
Erwartungsvoll sah er mich an. Ich grinste und wollte ihn erst hinhalten und schweigen.

Dann jedoch senkte er seinen Unterleib etwas, sodass sich unsere steifen Penisse berührten. Unisono keuchten wir auf.  
„Draco…", flüsterte ich heiser. „Bitte… fass mich an. Berühr mich…"  
Draco nickte und legte sich auf die Seite neben mich. Seine Rechte glitt über meinen Körper und fand schnell zu der mittlerweile steil aufragenden Erektion, die er mit festem Griff packte und begann, zu pumpen, während er sich gleichzeitig an meinem Becken rieb.

Stöhnend drückte ich den Rücken durch, um noch mehr von diesen Empfindungen zu erhaschen, drehte den Kopf zu dem Blonden, um ihn zu küssen. Er empfing mich, empfing meine Zunge mit der Seinen und führte den Kampf fort, während er meinen Schwanz keine Sekunde aus seinem Griff entließ, sondern nur noch schneller mit seiner Hand daran auf- und abfuhr.

Als ich spürte, wie sich mein Orgasmus aufbaute, stieß ich noch heftiger mit meinem Becken in seine Hand, bis es mich wie ein Blitz durchzuckte und ich mein Erbe in seine Hand entlud.

Keuchend sank ich in die Kissen zurück, während Draco gleichzeitig mit mir langsamer atmete und schließlich langsam meinen Penis losließ.

Ich kuschelte mich in seine Arme und zog die Beine etwas an.  
Plötzlich meinte Draco: „Wir sollten wieder zurück zum Unterricht…"  
Ich hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die sturmgrauen Augen.  
„Wieso das denn?"  
„Wir kommen sonst zu spät."  
„Sind wir eh schon."  
„Ja, aber sonst sind wir noch später dran."

Ich sah ihn an und grinste.  
„Sag mal", fragte ich. „Zählt noch, was ich will."  
„Ich denke schon."  
„Dann bleibst Du jetzt hier."  
„Und warum?"  
„Weil ich sehen will, was Du tust, wenn Du an mich denkst."


	5. when I think about you, I touch myself

Draco starrte mich ungläubig an.

„Was denn?", meinte ich und grinste. „Ist doch nur fair oder? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass Du es Dir auch schon vorgestellt hast…"  
„Ja schon aber…"  
„Nichts aber. Tu einfach so, als wäre ich nicht hier."

Plötzlich unsicher geworden, sah er mich an. Ich jedoch nickte nur aufmunternd und krabbelte ans Fußende, von wo Draco mir vorhin zugesehen hatte.  
Draco rutschte ein Stück hoch, um, halb sitzend und halb liegend, schließlich eine bequeme Position zu finden.  
Er sah mich noch einmal aus den Augenwinkeln an, dann seufzte er und schloss die Augen. Allein schon der Anblick, wie er dort lag, ließ meinen Mund trocken werden: Die blasse Haut kontrastierte mit den dunkelgrünen Laken. Seine schimmernden Haare waren auf dem Kopfkissen ausgebreitet und seine halbsteife Erektion regte sich in seiner Körpermitte, als er begann, sich selbst zu berühren.

Seine Hände fuhren über seine Brust, kreisten um die Brustwarzen, flogen fast über die Rippenbögen, spielten mit der weichen Haut an seinem Bauch. Er atmete abgehackt, aber dennoch leise. Er stellte die Füße auf die Matratze und winkelte die Beine an, ließ sie jedoch leicht gespreizt.  
Seine Hände strichen sanft an den Innenseiten der Oberschenkel entlang und die Rechte berührte nur ganz kurz seine Erektion, was ihn leise aufkeuchen ließ.  
Ich hatte mich mittlerweile auf meine Hände gesetzt, da ich schon nahe daran war, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Dieser Anblick war einfach zu geil.  
Langsam schien auch Draco sich nicht mehr beherrschen zu können. Mit der Rechten fuhr er von seiner Brust zu seinem Schritt und umfasste seinen Schwanz, der mittlerweile angeschwollen war und in Richtung seines Bauchnabels zeigte.  
Langsam begann er, am Schaft entlang zu streichen, griff dann fester zu und begann, zu pumpen. Mit der freien Hand griff er zum Nachttisch und holte eine kleine silberne Flasche hervor.  
Nur Sekunden ließ er seine Erektion los: Genau so lang, wie er brauchte, um die Flasche aufzudrehen und etwas von dem durchsichtigen Gel in seine Hand und über seinen Penis zu schütten.  
Als er ihn wieder umfasste, begann er, das Tempo zu erhöhen, fuhr mit fliegenden Fingern immer wieder über die Eichel und den Schaft. Mit der anderen Hand glitt er etwas tiefer und massierte seine Hoden, was ihn schneller atmen ließ.  
Und bei dem, was er nun tat, stockte mir der Atem. Seine Hand glitt noch tiefer zwischen seine Beine und drückte gegen den verborgenen Muskelring, erst leicht, dann immer fester, bis er sich so weit geweitet hatte, dass er einen Finger in sich versenkte.  
Der Anblick dessen machte mich unglaublich heiß. Dazu kam noch sein Stöhnen, das in meinen Ohren klang, als er es sich selbst besorgte. Ein unglaublich laszives Stöhnen.

Ich konnte nicht anders. Mein Schwanz stand ebenso steif wie seiner, doch ich schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Ich griff nach der achtlos aufs Laken geworfenen Flasche und ließ das Gel großzügig auf meine rechte Hand tropfen.  
Dann kroch ich zu Draco, der bis jetzt noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ich mich bewegt hatte, so sehr war er in Ekstase versunken.  
Ich kniete mich hin, sodass ich zwischen seinen Beinen war und flüsterte mit rauer Stimme: „Lass mich das machen…"  
Halb verwirrt schlug Draco die Augen auf, glasig und wunderschön. Gehorsam nahm er die Hände weg und legte sich an seine Seiten. Wie gebannt starrte ich auf seine Erektion, die, glänzend vom Gleitmittel, von seinem Körper weg stand. Ich umfasste sie mit der linken Hand in einem festen Griff und begann, Dracos Arbeit fortzuführen, während meine Rechte unter ihn griff und seine Pobacken knetete. Keuchend streckte Draco mit seine Hüfte entgegen – und ich tat ihm den Gefallen. Langsam fuhr ich mit einem Finger in seine Spalte und drückte gegen den Muskelring, der, schon von ihm selbst geweitet, nachgab und meinen Finger in sich aufnahm. Nun begann ich, meine Hand zu bewegen, erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Schließlich nahm ich noch einen zweiten Finger dazu, was er mit einem Stöhnen quittierte. Dabei achtete ich immer darauf, beim Eindringen etwas nach oben zu drücken, bis ich den gesuchten Punkt gefunden hatte: Draco schrie auf und begann, sich lustvoll unter mir zu winden, als ich gegen seine Prostata drückte.  
„Gott, bist Du geil…", murmelte ich. Mein Schwanz schrie inzwischen regelrecht nach Aufmerksamkeit, doch ich hatte keine Hand frei, um mich mir selbst zu widmen. Mein ganzes Handeln galt Draco. Dennoch rieb ich mich an seinem Oberschenkel, um wenigstens etwas Reibung zu bekommen.

Plötzlich hörte ich seine Stimme: „Harry… ich will Dich…"  
„Was willst Du denn?", keuchte ich.  
„Dich… bitte. Mach's mir, schnell. Ich will Dich in mir spüren…"  
Das ließ ich mir nun bei Weitem nicht zwei Mal sagen. Ich ließ seinen Schwanz los, um noch einmal nach dem Gleitgel zu greifen und meinen Penis damit zu benetzen.  
Dann ließ ich mich auf die Knie und stützte mich mit beiden Armen neben dem Blonden ab.  
„Bist Du sicher?", fragte ich leise, als meine Erektion schon gegen seinen Hintern drückte.  
Als Antwort küsste er mich verlangend und drückte mir seine Lenden entgegen.  
„Dreh Dich um", keuchte ich.  
Er tat mir den Gefallen und drehte mir den Rücken zu, sodass ich leichter in ihn eindringen konnte. Ich drückte mit meinem Schwanz gegen den Muskelring und stieß so sanft ich konnte zu, sodass ich mich Stück für Stück in ihm versenkte. Sein heißes Fleisch um mich herum machte mich fast wahnsinnig und immer noch war ich nicht ganz in ihm.  
„Entspann Dich.", flüsterte ich ihm zu.

Draco nickte – und drückte mir seinen Hintern mit einem Rück entgegen. Unisono stöhnten wir auf. Ich, weil ich nun ganz in ihm war, und er, weil er mich in sich spürte. Langsam begann ich, mich zu bewegen, zog mich zurück und stieß wieder zu, wieder und wieder.  
Ich griff nach unten, umfasste Dracos Schwanz und fuhr fort, ihn zu pumpen, schneller und schneller.  
Ich spürte, wie ich mich meinem zweiten Orgasmus für diesen Tag näherte und stieß noch weiter zu, entschlossen, erst ihn kommen zu lassen.  
Und schließlich war es so weit. Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei kam Draco in meine Hand und auf das Laken, während seine Muskeln mich einzwängten und meinen eigenen Orgasmus aus mir heraus pressten, was ich selbst mit einem langen Stöhnen quittierte.  
Langsam entspannten wir uns. Ich zog mich aus ihm zurück und er ließ sich kraftlos auf die Kissen fallen. Grinsend legte ich mich neben ihn und malte mit meinem Finger kleine kreise auf seine schweißbedeckte Brust.  
„Weißt Du was?"  
„Hm?"  
„Jetzt kommen wir echt zu spät."  
Er lachte nur.  
„Ist doch egal."

Ein paar Minuten lagen wir schweigend nebeneinander. Er spielte mit meinen Haaren, ich kuschelte mich an ihn.  
„Aber weißt Du was?"  
„Was denn?"  
„Ich liebe Dich, Harry Potter."  
Ich lachte. Ja. Ich liebe Dich auch, Draco Malfoy. Mehr, als Du Dir je vorstellen kannst.

FIN


End file.
